mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Liu Kang
Liu Kang (劉鋼)Japanese manual of SNES version Mortal Kombat) is a character that features in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He serves as the main protagonist of the series and is the Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat in the first four tournaments in the original timeline, but in the alternate timeline he only became the Grand Champion two times due to the fact that there was no third tournament during the invasion in Earthrealm. About Liu Kang Liu Kang is also one of the most easily accesible characters in the series, and one of the most powerful warriors of Earthrealm, and has beaten many to prove his valor. Throughout the series, Liu Kang has been gradually portrayed as the main hero, becoming champion after the first Mortal Kombat tournament. The one character who could be considered the closest thing to a nemesis Liu Kang has is Shang Tsung, who has been repeatedly defeated in battle by the Shaolin monk. Because of this, Kang is often considered to be the biggest threat to the plans of Tsung and his emperor, Shao Kahn. He is a member of the White Lotus Society. Kang was killed by the Deadly Alliance of Tsung and Quan Chi. In the first few entries in the series, Liu Kang was shown to be non-violent, in that his finisher did not explicitly kill the opponent. Starting with Mortal Kombat II, however, all of his finishers involved killing the opponent in one way or another. Due to his zombie state in Mortal Kombat: Deception, he has been shown to kill hundreds of innocent people at a time although it's not really him committing these crimes, but his body itself. Appearance At his debut, Liu Kang appeared to be among the dime a dozen Bruce Lee pastiches; an adult of Chinese origin with a bare chest, black pants and white shoes. From MKII and onwards, he is depicted with shaggy black hair, red headband, spiked gauntlets and red and black Kung Fu pants, still keeping his upper body bare (except in Mortal Kombat 4 where he has a tank top). In Mortal Kombat Deception, he is depicted as a zombie. He gains a ghastly green tint on his decaying skin, showing the most damage on his peeling face. He retains the same attire but now wears a pair of chains with hooks attached to his gauntlets which he can use to reel in his opponents, though this is never actually used in-game. {C Liu Kang's MK3 outfit is his most used outfit. It is used in the later games such as MK4, MKD, and MKA, it also serves as Liu Kang's primary costume in Shaolin Monks. In MKvsDCU, Liu Kang's wearing the same oufit but with different appearance and in MK2011, Liu Kang's later appeared, this time with a red sash and the Elder Gods' medallion on it. Game information Liu Kang was the only Mortal Kombat character who had a fatality in which the opponent was not explicitly murdered (save for the Pit Fatality). His finishing move was also the only one in the original MK game that was performed without the background dimming. This was because Liu Kang was depicted as a Shaolin monk, and, in general, Shaolin monks have strict beliefs on committing murder. However, starting with Mortal Kombat II, he was given gory fatalities as he was depicted as a renegade monk who had "strong Shaolin beliefs, but was no longer a part of the Shaolin monks." Liu Kang has also appeared in nearly every Mortal Kombat fighting game, with the notable exception of Deadly Alliance, though he still appears in the game's intro. A victorious round against Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat II does not lead to Kahn's usual voice declaring that the player's character wins. If Liu Kang is the chosen fighter, he will utter a small war cry upon winning the round. Liu Kang deals double damage upon Onaga in Mortal Kombat: Deception. He is the fourth Mortal Kombat character to have a game based on him (Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks). He and Kung Lao are the game's two protagonists. Even though Liu Kang, canonwise, appears in his dead form both in Deception and Armageddon, his alternate costume in both games depicts his human form; or the form that was achieved when he, in his endings in Deception and Armageddon, fused his soul with his body. The hooked chains that hang from the arms of Liu Kang's zombie form have garnered much demand from fans to be used as a weapons style in the series, especially after Kang himself uses them as such in Armageddon's intro movie (where he rolls the chains up his wrists to fight Shang Tsung, and later uses their hooked tips to stop Tsung from reaching for the top of the pyramid). So far, however, these demands seem to have fallen on deaf ears at Midway, and the chains remain a non-interactive costume accessory for the character. Also, as these chains seem to have appeared arbitrarily to give Zombie Kang a more 'dark' feel, many fans have also demanded for a canonical explanation for why the character has them. The origins of Liu Kang's shackles were finally revealed in Raiden's bio in the game Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, where he described the shackles as enchanted chains used to control the dead. As such, he placed them on the corpse of Liu Kang, recited an unholy incantation, and revived Liu Kang as his personal enforcer.[http://mkarmageddon.com/assets/bios/bio_raiden.html Raiden's Armageddon bio]. [http://www.mkarmageddon.com/ Official Mortal Kombat Armageddon website]. Retrieved on 2007-01-23. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Liu Kang has proven himself to be one of the most powerful characters in the series span, having emerged victorious in every Mortal Kombat tournament he is involved in. Liu Kang possesses incredible agility, acrobatics, and more commonly, martial arts. These, along with his Flying Kick, were taught to him by Bo' Rai Cho. It is suggested that Liu Kang meditates regularly in order to keep increasing strength as well as maintain it. Due to his recurring status as the Mortal Kombat champion, Liu Kang never ages. Liu Kang is commonly associated with the element of fire, which comes in the form of shooting firebound projectiles. He appears to have some degree of control over it as the fireballs sometimes come in dragon-like shapes and has also used the element for finishers as well. In addition, Liu Kang also appears to possess a degree of shapeshifting, able to transform himself into a Chinese Dragon which includes a serpentine body with small arms. In Shaolin Monks, the form is also revealed to have fire-breathing capabilities, most likely associated with his ability to use fire. Signature moves *'Flying Kick:' Liu Kang flies across the screen and connects with a kick to the opponent's torso. In MK 2011 this is called Flying Dragon Kick. (MK, MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Flame Dragon Kick. Liu Kang's leg becomes covered in fire, making him quicker and increases damage. *'Dragon Fire:' Liu Kang sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out of his hands at his opponent. He is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at his opponent's feet. In MK 2011 this is called High Fireball. (MK, MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced versions are called High Dragon Fire and Low Dragon Fire. The fireball takes the form of a flaming black dragon. *'Large Fireball:' Liu Kang fires a larger fireball that sets his opponent on fire. (MK:SM) * Bicycle Kick: Liu Kang flies across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Bicycle Steps. Liu Kang's feet becomes enshrouded by fire, speeding up his kicks and adding an extra 3 kicks. *'Dragon's Tail:' Liu Kang does a cartwheel kick on his opponent, similar to his first Mortal Kombat fatality. Pressing another attack button will allow Liu Kang to follow up with another move that varies depending on the pressed button. (MKvsDCU) *'Shadow Bicycle Kick:' A faster version of bicycle kick which leaves a red shadow, this is somewhat copied from Johnny Cage's Red Shadow kick, but Liu's Bicycle Kick makes it his own. (MKT) *'Parry:' Liu Kang gets in a parry stance with flames emitting from his hands. If his opponent attacks him while he's like this, he'll disappear in a burst of flames, reappear behind his opponent and deliver a swift surprise punch in the back. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Burning Parry. If Liu Kang is struck, he will connect with an uppercut. *'X-Ray Move - Chin Up:' Another move based on his first Mortal Kombat fatality, Liu Kang performs a cartwheel kick and uppercut, which damages his opponent's jaw and skull and causes them to fly in the air. As they come back down, he kicks them in the face, causing another damaging blow to the jaw and skull. (MK 2011)thumb|right|250px|Liu Kang revealed, showing his X-Ray Moves Fatalities *'Butterfly Flip:' Liu Kang simply does a butterfly kick and uppercuts his opponent. The opponent isn't explicitly murdered (unless it is used as a Stage Fatality), and was created to show Kang's faith in the Shaolin way. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, the opponent explodes into pieces upon hitting the ground. This move has been turned into part of his X-Ray in MK 2011. (MK, MKII, MK:SM) *'Dragon Bite:' Liu Kang's signature Fatality, in which he morphs into a large dragon and consumes the upper body of his opponent. In the Game Boy version of MKII, he still turns into a dragon and scorches his opponent alive. The remains explode a few seconds after, scattering the bones. This Fatality was turned into an Animality in MK3 and back into a normal Fatality in MK4. In MK 2011, the dragon takes on a more chrome-like appearance, similar to the game´s logo, complete with flames coming out of the dragon's nostrils. It is also called The Beast Within in MK 2011. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK4, MK:SM, MK 2011) *'Arcade Drop:' Liu Kang disappears, then an arcade cabinet of MK crushes the opponent. Afterwards, Liu Kang reappears and does his victory pose. In MK vs DCU, the arcade severely crushes the opponent, but the opponent still squirms. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU) *'Incinerate:' Liu Kang disappears and reappears inside his opponent as living fire, immolating the victim from the inside before reappearing. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Fire Shot:' Liu Kang tosses the opponent high in the air, then destroys them with a fireball. (MK4, MKG) *'Soul Invasion:' Liu Kang transforms his body into a spiritual state and enters the victim's body, possessing it. A second later, the victim rips their own head off to reveal Liu Kang's head replacing it before bowing down. (MK:D) *'Focused Fireball:' Liu Kang extracts what appears to be the opponent's chi and charges it with his own before firing it back at the victim, tearing them to pieces. (MK:D) *'Fiery Head Clap:' In a manner similar to Jax, Liu Kang claps on his opponent's head. The only difference is that he charges his arms with fire. (MK:SM) *'Fire/Kick Combo:' Liu Kang fires a large fireball which sets his opponent on fire. He then does his Flying Kick, making them explode. (MK:SM) *'Shaolin Soccer:' Liu Kang uppercuts his opponent's head off, then does a backflip kick that sends the head flying towards the victim's body, making it explode. (MK:SM) *'Arm Rip: '''Liu Kang tears off his opponent's arms and beats them to death with them. (''MK:SM) *'Bonebreak Combo': Liu Kang snaps his opponent's arm, leg and head. (MK:SM) *'Giant Stomp': Liu Kang kicks the opponent in the gut, sending them back and on the floor. He then jumps and impales the opponent in the gut, twisting his legs to make the lower half of the opponent explode. (MK:SM) *'Fire Combo:' Liu Kang uppercuts the foe and then bicycle kicks him/her then slams down with a flaming fist to the torso. (MKvsDCU) *'Fist of Flame: '''Liu Kang bows and charges his hand with fire, then punches his fist through his opponent´s chest and pulls it back out, leaving his arm bloodied and the opponent with a gaping wound in their chest. (''MK 2011) Other Finishers *'Friendship #1:' Dancing Monk: 'A disco ball comes down from the top of the screen and Liu Kang dances. (''MKII) *'''Friendship #2: Shadow Theater: 'A projector screen appears and Liu Kang uses his fingers to make a shadow puppet of the MK dragon. (''MK3, UMK3, MKT) *Hara-Kiri: Liquidation:' Liu Kang releases what appears to be green fire and melts himself. Similar to one of Ashrah's fatalities. (''MK:D) *'Animality'/'Fatality ': Liu Kang transforms into a dragon and eats the upper half of the opponent. (This was a Fatality, but later became an Animality and then back into a Fatality) (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK: SM, MK 2011) *'Multality #1: Dragon Breath: '''Liu Kang turns into a dragon and breathes fire onto his enemies. (''MK:SM) *'Multality #2: Trial By Fire: '''Liu Kang creates several fireballs that makes enemies explode when hit. (''MK:SM) *'Brutality: Rage Mode: '''Liu Kang covering himself in flames, running towards his opponents, fires an exploding fireball at the foe, and pounding his opponent and stomping them to death. (''MK:SM) *'Babality: Baby Shaolin:' Liu Kang will try to perform a cartwheel, only to fall on the ground and cry (MK 2011) Movie and TV Appearances Portrayed by Robin Shou, Liu Kang is the main hero in both Mortal Kombat movies (Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat: Annihilation), and it is there that his love interest with Kitana develops, and was later ported to the games. Mortal Kombat In the first movie, Liu's brother Chan was killed by Shang Tsung. The guilt of his brother's death provides Liu's primary motivation for competing in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation In the second movie, he joins the Earthrealm warriors to stop Shao Kahn's menace. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Liu Kang will appear in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Liu Kang is one of the lead characters in the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. Even though in other medias he's the main protagonist, the animated series focuses on a group of heroes instead of just one, leaving him to reprise important roles on few episodes. In Episode 4 Skin Deep, he shows jealousy towards Rain, Kitana's old fiancee. His turkey voice is not in the series. In Episode 1'' Kombat Begins Again'', it is replaced by a loud banshee shriek. Comic books Liu Kang is the main protagonist of the Malibu Comics series. His story is mostly intact (he being an Order of Light monk out to restore the tournament to their righteous owners), though in the comics he's not the chosen one to defeat Goro, the role instead falls on a character created exclusively for the comics: the twin monk brothers Sing and Sang, which are capable of fusing their bodies and minds into one being, Siang. Liu Kang steps as the only hope for the Temples of Light after Siang is brutally murdered by Goro. Another changed aspect is that he works in Chicago as an architect, having left the Order of Light before the events of the first series. The following series Battlewave states Liu Kang won the first tournament, which happened after Blood & Thunder ended and is never shown in any comic, after defeating Goro. He returns to his normal life, but suffers from constant attacks by an unknown force of ninjas and later receives help from Johnny Cage's bodyguard Bo when Goro ambushes him in an office building. Eventually he decides to travel to Outworld, realizing that he cannot avoid Mortal Kombat. Liu Kang is never shown interacting with Kitana, thus their relation is never brought up or developed, instead choosing to pair her with Kung Lao. His friendship with Kung Lao is also greatly overlooked, only becoming friends during the Blood & Thunder series when Kung Lao saved a near-death Liu Kang after Kano backstabbed him. Character Relationships Movies *Brother of Chan Kang whom was killed by Shang Tsung. *Raiden is his mentor. *Ally of Johnny Cage, Sonya, Jax, and Kitana. *Entered the Mortal Kombat tournament in the first movie. *Defeated the Fighting Monk in the first movie. *Killed the elder Sub-Zero in the first movie. *Fought and defeated Reptile in the first movie. *Won the tournament, and became the Champion of Mortal Kombat after defeating Shang Tsung in the final battle of the first movie. *Entered a romantic relationship with Kitana in the second movie. *Fought Smoke in the second movie then killed him after the younger Sub-Zero froze him. *Tested by Nightwolf in the second movie. *Betrayed by Jade in the second movie. *Killed Baraka and his Tarkatan allies in the second movie *Killed Sheeva in the second movie. *Killed Shao Kahn in the second movie. *Saved Earthrealm along with his friends in the second movie. Quotes *''"Show me what you can do!"'' *''"You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden"'' *''"What do you see in him?"'' *''"I am Ready!"'' *''"Earthrealm will not fall into your master's hands"'' *''"You're good! Show me more"'' *''"I hope we meet again. Under... different circumstances"'' *''"I do not fear you, demon"'' *''"As I said, I do not fear you, I pity you"'' *''"I know who you are, I am ready for you"'' *''"It seems the Shaolin trained a warrior better than a Shokan"'' *''"Shang Tsung, Only one fight remains, face me! In Mortal Kombat!"'' *''"Say it!"'' *''"Noticed that i'm ignoring you.'' *''"You lie!"'' *''"But I am not He Who Must Win!"'' *''"NO!"'' *''"The murderer of my friend"'' *''"You will taste your own blood"'' *''"On Your Feet!"'' *''"For Kung Lao, the Shaolin and Earthrealm!"'' *''"We abandoned them! And they're dead!"'' *''"Their deaths achieved nothing!"'' *''"What is next Raiden? Tell me the future! How do we honor their sacrafice?!"'' *''"Grovel before Quan Chi?! What will he demand? What price will be paid?"'' *''"I have prayed it not true. But you have gone mad Raiden. Your visions, they are nothing. Delusions of an addled mind"'' *''"Enough, I must help the wounded. Leave on your hopeless quest."'' *''"Back from the Netherrealm empty-handed I see"'' *''"That is insane"'' *''"Enough Raiden!'' *''"Then You Are My Enemy!"'' *''"Enough of you madness, Raiden! If you must die so be it!"'' *''"You... have killed us... all!"'' Trivia * Liu Kang is one of the five main protagonists in Mortal Kombat series alongside Kung Lao, Shujinko, Taven and Raiden. (He is the main character in the first four games including Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks). * Liu Kang's appearance in Mortal Kombat vs DC universe was not well received by fans. They said that his look was more of a "american martial artist on steroids" and many people said to that he looks like a "Dog Shit". So they changed his appearance in Mortal Kombat 9 to a more asian and chinese look. * Liu Kang is Mortal Kombat's current and undisputed champion. He is referred to as "The immortal champion of Mortal Kombat" in later games, and his ending in Mortal Kombat: Deception has him again assuming the role upon his restoration to life. *His ending in Armageddon cannot obviously be considered canon: Liu Kang cannot relieve Raiden as Protector of Earthrealm as Fujin is the one who holds that position, and has been since the final moments of the Mortal Kombat 4/''Gold'' storyline. In any instance, Liu Kang is still the reigning, undisputed Champion of Mortal Kombat. * Liu Kang was originally going to be called Yoshitsune Minamoto, a historical character based on a famous japanese clan but John Tobias stated that they could not deal with the name. * A trading card available during the first game's arcade run states that Liu Kang is a descendant of the Great Kung Lao, as does the first movie. However, it was never officially confirmed canon. Kung Lao's MKII bio also states that Kung Lao is the last descendant. The matter is made even more confusing because of the Dreamcast exclusive release of Mortal Kombat Gold. Although Goro's bio mentions it, it misuses the word "ancestor" in place of "descendant", thus reading as "only to have it won from him Goro by Lao's ancestor, Liu Kang." It is possible that Liu Kang and Kung Lao are cousins. *Ho Sung Pak, who played Liu Kang in the first two games, also appeared as Shang Tsung in the first game as well. * The wrestler Human Tornado uses a move he calls the Liu Kang Kick in homage to the character. * Liu Kang was intended to be a “surprise/secret” character during Mortal Kombat: Deception, being one of the most difficult to find/unlock during Konquest because the creators intended to cause a shock to the fans of the series by having their hero resurrected in such a corrupted way. They intended to keep this as a major secret that they never even released an official high resolution render of the character (to avoid any leaks). * Liu Kang has the most Fatalities of everyone, with 15 total different Fatalities, appearing in 30 different forms throughout the Mortal Kombat series. He has 8 Fatalities in Shaolin Monks alone. * Liu Kang's endings in Deception and Armageddon shows him restoring back to life. This hints that if he returns to future games, he may be restored back to life. Additionally, Raiden can be seen doing this act in his Deception ending. * Liu Kang's ending in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe showed him becoming a Mortal Kombat version of Captain Marvel, the words used to turn into the "Captain Marvel of Earthrealm" are that which are screamed in the opening theme of the first movie adaptation of the game - "MORTAL KOMBAT!". Also in The Flash's ending, due to Kang's actions earlier in the game, he keeps a psychic connection with The Flash and promises to tell one another if their universes ever coincide again. *Liu Kang is unique in that he has his own voice files in each game has appeared in, which consist of 'kiai', a shouting technique that serves to maximize the force of the user's attacks. *Liu Kang's dialogue speaking voice has changed from a regular casual voice in Shaolin Monks to a more authentic asian accented sounding voice in MK vs DCU. *After the released of MK 2011, it seems like Liu Kang has been considered by Kung Lao as his rival. (Their rivalry had been shown in MK:SM, however, the game's plot is non-canon). *In Liu Kang's arcade ending for MK 2011, he becomes a god, replacing Raiden as protector of Earthrealm. Ironically, in Shang Tsung's ending, Liu Kang becomes corrupt with power, turning into a tyrant, while Shang Tsung is taught a technique by Bo' Rai Cho that could stop and kill Kang. Although Shang Tsung will finally get vengeance, this essentially makes Liu Kang the villain, while Shang Tsung becomes a hero. *In several "Top 10" lists hosted by Screwattack.com, Liu Kang (as a zombie) was placed at #9 of the worst characters in the Mortal Kombat series while both his Dragon Bite and Deadly Uppercut fatalities were placed at #2 of the best and worst fatalities in the Mortal Kombat series respectively. *The damage Liu Kang received in the alternate timeline by Raiden is the same damage that Kintaro gave Kabal, though not on the same degree: burnings all over his body, together with a blinded left eye, and (possible) damage to the lungs. *According to MK 2011, Liu Kang's Fist of Flame Fatality was used to defeat Shao Kahn. *Zombie Liu Kang can be playable through the Kombat Kode "Zombie Kombat" in Mortal Kombat (2011). *Liu Kang is one of only 4 characters to be fought only once in the MK 2011 story mode. (the others being Raiden, Sonya Blade and Cyber Sub-Zero) *In MK 2011, Liu Kang is the only character to be playable in another character's chapter in Story Mode. **Also Liu Kang is the only one with 6 matches in the Story Mode, unlike Raiden, who has 5 matches and others who have 4 matches. References es:Liu Kang ru:Лю Кенг pt:Liu Kang Category:Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Shaolin Monks Category:Undead Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:The White Lotus Society Category:Neutral Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Cartoon characters